Unleashed!
by Baku-Sama-The-kitty
Summary: Marik's brother Zancrow has claimed the throne and has become a power-hungry beast. Bakura is one of Marik's friends, and bad things-even death- can occur when these two are together! Thiefshipping, Deathshipping. And possible but not likely, lemons. YAOI!
1. Beware

**A/N: This is a story I wrote a while ago and am deciding to post really quickly here. Its a bit long, but its good!**

A smug smile on his face, his eyes were staying purple. "Zancrow?" A voice asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Don't you think-don't you think you've toyed with him enough?"

"He cheated on me, Sesshomaru."

"You were dead."

"Hmph," he said, raising a finger and flames danced in his hand.

"I'm just saying... He really thought you were... dead forever."

"Feh. He believed that because he thinks he felt my presence at my funeral."

"Were you there? I sensed nothing."

"Exactly. I WASN'T THERE."

"Okay. So explain to me why you are so angry? A full explanation."

Zancrow mumbled then sighed. "Fine. The first time-"

"FIRST!? AS IN FIRST OF MANY?!"

Zancrow shot him a glare. "You wanted an explanation!"

"Right, sorry."

"Anyhow, the first time he cheated, i was there. I saw it all. Koga didn't come to him. HE came to KOGA. He kissed him, needy for love. NEEDY, Sesshy! NEEDY!"

He raised his arms. "Continue."

"Okay. Then Koga backed away. But Freed went to him again. Koga asked about me and Freed just purred. Like a frikkin' CAT. 'He's as dead as Sesshomaru... or Naraku's heart, for that matter. Now kiss me. He's out of the picture...~' And he really kissed him..."

"OH NO HE DIDN'T! WHERE THE HECK IS RI-..." Sesshomaru stopped and looked down.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Rin...I didn't mean to..."

"Who is Rin? Where is she now?"

Gajeel walked in. "Let him be. I'll tell you the story. I'll tell you about Rin. Sesshomaru, go rest."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

"Here, a paper. It's all about her. Read it and when you are done, tell me. I will tell you... about her..."

Zancrow scanned the paper. (Read it!)

RIN: She lost her voice after seeing her parents and brothers' deaths, and she herself was killed by a wolf's bite. After being revived by Tenseiga (Sesshomaru's healing sword), she was able to speak again. Her physical strength is low because she is still young, but she was raised well.

Because she has no relatives,She knows how hard it is to survive. She is curious about everything and feels that life is something to be treasured. Also, she will innocently approach anyone, whether friend or foe. She has the strength to trust in people's good intentions and has a gentle heart. This was proven when she was fearless and relentless in her attempt to save Sesshomaru.

"Hmm..." He said thoughtfully. "Rin seems like a good person."

Gajeel walked in. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... Sesshomaru is so sad to speak of her because she changed him. Also because he killed her."

"WHAT!?"

"He didn't mean to. She wanted to see him in his dog form and play catch, but when he went to get the ball, his tail hit her and she flew away, hitting a tree and dying. He went to check on her, not knowing she was dead, and saw that she had died. He cried for once."

Zancrow put his head down. "I can understand. I almost killed Meredy."

"Well, listen to that key word. You *almost* killed Meredy. He *did* kill Rin."

"You sound as if you are pinning the death on him."

"I was joking about the way she died. The true story is he was in a battle and someone stabbed her. He has been blaming himself ever since."

"Oh..." Zancrow sighed, relieved.

"Yeah... And anyhow... where is Freed?"

". . . Disgrace. I forbid you to stay that name. He is GONE."

"Don't you think you are getting over your head with your power?"

"I-"

He was interrupted. By will find out who I am soon. "B-brother!" I panted.

"Eh? Marik? Why are you back?"

"T-to warn you!"

"Of?"

"Freed, Inuyasha, and Natsu. They are all rebelling."

He smirked. "REBELLING? Is that the best you can do?"

"They are not as bad as Melvin. I can control him, now."

"USE HIM AGAINST THEM!"

"But-"

His eyes gleamed with a devilish glint. "Do it... or i will have to banish you, too."

"Brother... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I transformed. - Yami Marik-

Yami pulled a knife from his pocket. He swiped it across his tounge. "That's swell, Yami Marik, dear, but GO FRIGGIN' DESTROY THEM!"

"You do NOT order me around," Yami said, growling.

"Oh?"

"And what's in this for me?"

"You can... kill Bakura?"

"NO! He won't let me kill Bakura. He lo-" The Millenium Rod glowed and a voice came out. "Don't say it, Melvin."

"He loves Bakura..." Yami said.

"Um, then you can have a make-out session? I don't really care," Zancrow said, slumping onto his throne.

'He's really not a bad guy.' Marik whispered from the Millennium Rod.

'I know.' Yami said.

'...'

'Do you really love Bakura or do you love Ryo?'

'. . .Bakura. Bakura is HOT. Ryo is... adorable. Wa! WTF!?'

'What is it, Marik?'

'Bakura got in!'

'He heard you?'

'/1 beat/ mmm-mmm! /gasp/!'

'Are-d-did you two just...kiss?'

'No... He stabbed me, more like.'

'WHAT!?'

'Oh.. wait... let me rephrase that... He bit me THEN kissed me.'

'WHY DID HE BITE YOU?'

'He looked sexy when he bit me though. He might have poisoned me.'

'Dare I ask... but...Where did he bite you?'

'Um, Well... My lip i think?'

'Is your lip bleeding?'

'Ye-no. He is crawling to me!'

'Are you on the floor?'

'Yeah. /Bang!/'

/Bang, bang, plop! "Marik, stop moving! I won't bite!"

"Highly doubted! You just... VIOLATED ME!"

"EH?"

"YOU TOUCHED MY BUM!"

"WHY IN THE BLOODY H*** WOULD I TOUCH YOUR BUM?"

/BAM/

'Marik?'

'Waa~ N-no! Don't- Waaaaa~'

'Marik?!'

'Get off of the Millenium- Kiya~!'

'MARIK!'

'/scramble/ Aye...?'

'What is happening?'

'I believe it's called rape? He was ripping my shirt off.'

'EH?! I'LL GET YOU OUT!'

/SWITCH/Yami is in the item and Marik is outside of it with Bakura/ "Huh? Where am i? Why is my shirt off?"

Bakura smirked. "We are in the woods."

"Why are you here Ryou?"

"Bakura. Yami Bakura,"he corrected.

"So... why is my shirt off?"

He grinned widely. "Come here, boy."

Marik gulped. "W-what? Why?"

"Do it."

Marik cautiously walked to Bakura, knowing what he was capable of.

"Don't be afraid."

"Why shouldn't I be.." Marik muttered.

As soon as they were face to face, Bakura kissed Marik. Marik didn't respond. Bakura pulled away. "I'm not gay, Bakura." He stated promptly.

"Why don't you stop acting?"

"You are simply an exception. Sometimes. Not now. I will not kiss you."

Bakura licked his ear and Marik flinched. Then Bakura went closer and whispered, "You love me, Marik."

"N-no. I don't agree to our 'Thiefshipping' problem."

"It may be yaoi, like fangirl stuff, but I like it. And i like you, Marrrriiik."

"Stop, Kitty!"

"Nicknames again?"

"Fluffy, no shipping. No one ships us."

"I do. Like a million fangirls do. You are gay, Marik."

"No. I look straight."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Lets get Pharaoh then and see."

"No."

Bakura laughed. "What's so funny!?" Marik yelled.

"You just said you LOOK straight, meaning you aren't! You like Kaiba, don't you? Or Duke? Duke Devlin, right? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"N-no! BAKA! I LIKE YOU!"

". . ."

"I mean... No. I don't. I am NOT...gay. I'm the happy kind of gay. The other meaning!"

"Marik. You are lying. To me."

"You are a thief!" Marik said, closing an eye as Bakura pinned him against a tree.

"No,no,no my little Marik. Thief King Bakura is a thief. Ryou is nice. Guess what I am?"

"Kitty!"

"EH?"

"G-get off," Marik said, shivering and pushing Bakura off as Bakura started to put a hand on his bare back.

Bakura frowned. "Ugh. Marik, is Yami No Marik holding you back? He can't possibly have THAT much power over his hikari!"

"B-bronzeshipping!"

"Don't tell me you shi-"

"I do!"

"Thiefshipping! You ship THIEFSHIPPING!"

"Baku-kun!" Bakura's ring glowed.

"Not now, Ryou!"

"B-but... I have to..."

"Have to WHAT?!"

". . .go to the bathroom..." Ryou muttered from the ring.

"Ryou! Gah. Hold on."

Bakura let Ryou take hold of his body again and Marik ran off much to Bakura's disgust. "Now go to the bloody bathroom before i bloody KILL you!" Bakura screamed from the ring.

"H-hai."

** Yep, this was just the intro chapter, the rest is coming really quick so I can get this online!**


	2. Wrong Person! :'(

**Review? Tell me what ya think! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. :'(**

"I'm bored..." Zancrow mumbled.

"Same. Where is Marik?" Sesshomaru groaned.

Zancrow sat up. "I hear something."

"Smells scared."

"Mmm."

Marik ran into the room gasping. Zancrow ran to him followed by Sesshomaru. "Marik!? What happened?"

"Ba-Bakura..."

"What did he do?"

". . . It's too embarrassing," Marik said, blushing.

"Come on... Tell me..."

"W-well... 1. He kissed me. 2. He talked about 'Thiefshipping'. 3. He licked my ear. Yuck. 4. He took off my shirt. 5. He put his hand on my back."

Zancrow and Sesshomaru burst out laughing and Marik blushed harder. "You are the most clueless person on Earth, baka baka!" Sesshomarusaid, trying to keep the laughs to himself but failing.

"W-what?"

"He has not 1, not 2, but THREE versions of himself. He can be kind, a bit evil, or seductive. Can you say foursome?" Sesshomaru said, winking.

"STOP B-BAKA!" Marik yelled.

Zancrow put a hand on his shoulder. "Go put on a shirt and i'll introduce you to my new girlfriend-Who will also be the queen!" (lies, he doesn't have one!)

"I thought you were-"

"That was once, Marik. YOU are the only gay one here... or maybe Sessh... but you!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Chill. I was kidding! But not about you, Marik. Sit down," Zancrow said, putting a chair next to him.

Marik reluctantly took a seat. "Speak, Marik. Tell me how you felt when you first laid your eyes on Bakura."

"Well... I thought-"

"Not what you thought. What you felt."

"R-right. I felt my heart speed up a little and I wanted to get a little closer."

"When you see him now?"

"When I see Bakura now... I feel like i just want to fall into any trap he may have planned. I want to do anything he wants. And I also want him to stay near me... forever."

Zancrow whispered something to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru got even paler then before. "I really don't think-"

"Do it." Zancrow ordered.

Sessh let out a sigh of defeat and walked into Bakura's room, which was currently empty of people. "But brother... What can it mean? I love him... but not in *that* way... at least... not yet. He takes things too fast."

"Zancrow simply grinned. "You will act something you want to say to him out... NOW!" And just as he said it, an exact replica of Bakura waltzed out of Bakura's room. Striped shirt, Millenium item and all.

"Baku-Bakura?" Marik gaped.

"Marik."

"Say what you need to say!" Zancrow whispered to Marik excitedly.

Marik frowned. "Baku..."

"Oi... When in the bloody h311 will you tell me you love me too, Marik?" The Bakura said, lifting up Marik's chin with soft fingers.

"B-Bakura!" Marik said, heart thudding loudly.

"Marik... I love you so much. Say you love me, baby?"

"Bakura! I love you, Bakura!"

Zancrow grinned and the Bakura Replica smiled. "It worked," They said, letting go of Marik's chin.

Marik frowned. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Sesshomaru."

Marik cupped a hand over his mouth, crying. "I said it to the wrong person! I'm such a BAD person!"

"Marik wait! I'm sorry!" Zancrow yelled after his brother as he began to run away.

Zancrow and Sesshomaru slumped down into their chairs. "So... want some pizza?"

* * *

Heart thudding in his chest, Marik ran farther and farther away from the castle. His brother hadn't meant any harm... yet it hurt. CRASH! "O-oh! Gomen! Just heading to the bathroom!" Ryou said as he crashed into Marik.

Ryou ran off. Marik looked frozen. "B-Baku?"

"Marik! Come here!" Yami Yugi said grinning.

"Yugi!" Marik said, hugging Yugi.

"It's been a while. How are you?"

"You know... you are a bit close, Yu."

"Where's your shirt? Did you take it off?"

"Umm, this is uncomfortable, Yugi."

"Uncomfortable?"

"You are Atem aren't you!"

"Yes, Marik."

"Then do you mind?"

"Go on ahead, I guess..."

Marik stalked off, muttering to himself. 'That damn boy doesn't doesn't know who he is trying to touch!'

_But most importantly, where is my Baku-Baku?_

Ryou walked up and threw a hand over Marik's shoulder. "Um, Bakura wants to speak with...you?"

"Oh. Yay?"

Ryou laughed a little. "Okay."

RYOU CHANGED TO BAKURA.

"Bakura? You there?"

"Hey. Why did you run away earlier?!"

"I-I uhh..."

"Spit it out."

"You made me feel...uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"You... you can't kiss me."

"W-why not?"

"I can't trust you! You can't tell me you didn't know that!"

"I don't... understand. Why don't you trust _me?_"

"I _can't! _Believe me, I want to... but i can't! You hurt everyone! Even your other half, Ryou!"

"Not true!"

"Then where is he, huh? Chained up in the millennium ring?"

"Marik... I would do anything for you. Just don't say-"

"And I don't love you, Bakura. I'm sorry. Gomenasai. But goodbye."

"M-MARIK!" Bakura yelled as Marik ran off crying.

Marik's Diary Entry 1: 4/14/10

_I hadn't meant to do that. I guess I just DESERVE to be alone the rest of my life._

_ Why did I say I couldn't trust him? That I didn't love him? OF COURSE I TRUST AND LOVE HIM! I TRUST HIM WITH MY LIFE!_

_ Oh Ra! What will I do now? I can't go to my brother or Sesshomaru. Bakura and Ryouare a big no, too, for obvious reasons. There is only one person I can speak to right now. Melvin/Yami No Marik._

** Hey! Review and check out my other story; Wicked Attraction!**


	3. Oh, my my!

**Welcome back!**

_Me and Bakura had some really good times together. We went to many different places and met different people. But we were always together when we did those things. What will become of our "Partnership" now? _

'Melvin! Melvin answer!' Marik said to his Millenium Rod.

'I'm trying to sleep, Marik. Leave me _alone_!'

'I need advice!'

'From me?'

'Yes. It's about Bakura...'

'Oh? Really? Fine. Tell me your problems. I can help.'

'Okay, cool. So I told Bakura I can't trust him and that I don't love him then I ran off. How can I resolve this pain in my heart?'

'Mari...'

'Mari?'

'Ahem. Marik. Oh Ra, you are _screwed!_ How could you do that?'

'My Ra, Melvin! I know that already! You are supposed to help me!'

'Fine. What you have to do is find someone else... Like me, maybe? And try to make him jealous. If you make him jealous, he might want to come back to _you!_'

'You're smart, Yami No Marik!'

'So who will you use?'

'Well... You! You're hot, ne?'

'D-DON'T SAY THAT! I'M ONLY HELPING!'

'Okay. So come out of the rod, then.'

'. . .'

'Will you come out?'

'Of course.'

'Ugh. Stop making that face! It's weird, Mel!'

'Fine. So let's go near Bakura and attempt to make him jealous!'

* * *

So Marik and Yami No Marik went to a local park in attempt to find Bakura and make him jealous. Bakura might be at the park, so they got right to work.

Bakura ended up seeing and got pissed. REAL pissed.

"Marik!?"

"Baku-Baku?"

"And YAMI?!" Bakura seethed.

"And Melvin," Marik nodded.

"Why?!"

"Oh dear, Bakura. You look pale. And you seem a bit irritated. Maybe you should leave and leave me and my new boyfriend alone?" Marik lied.

"B-BOYFRIEND!" Bakura boomed.

"Yeah, got a _problem_?" Yami Marik said, grinning.

"Yes, yes I do!"

"And what will you do about it?"

Unexpectedly, Bakura ran up to Yami Marik and shoved him backwards, making his head collide with the side of a fountain, the side being marble and concrete. Marik shrieked and Bakura smiled gleefully. "Now... Now you don't have him as a problem, Marik!"

"You crazy [Censored]! How could you [Censored] do that! He was my [Censored] Yami, you [CENSORED] [CENSORED] [CENSORED!]!"

Yami Marik was gripping his harshly bleeding head and panting heavily. Marik ran to him. "Y-Yami! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"/pant/ N-no! Even if /pant/ I die now..."

"I HATE YOU, BAKURA! DIE! DISAPPEAR! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Marik ran up to Bakura and pushed him into the water of the fountain, holding him under to drown. "Mari...k."

Marik let go of Bakura and Bakura gasped for air. "Yami..."

"I'm f-fine, okay? Just a headache."

"I am taking you to a hospital."

"No waaaaaaaaay!"

"Bakura, how could you? I just knew it- I really can't trust you."

Marik grabbed his Yami and attempted to carry him with Yami Marik yelling "I can walk! I can walk!" But Marik not really listening.

Bakura groaned. He had just lost Marik again, but he WILL get him back. Not matter WHAT it takes.

* * *

_Hey, hey Yami? You okay now?_

_? Who is calling me?_

_Yami! Yami! Are you listening? Open your eyes! Be alive!_

_Marik? Is that you? Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes?_

_Oh! Doctor! You are LYING! HE CAN NOT BE DEAD!_

_Sorry young man. This guy... Yami, was it? Is now pronounced DEAD._

_But i'm not dead! LISTEN TO ME!_

_D-dead?_

_Yes, dead! Its a funny thing, really. Death~ Death~ Yami is Dead~_

_OH YEAH? A FUNNY THING, HUH OLD [CENSORED] MAN? IF ITS SO FUNNY? GO DIE! [SHOVE, PUNCH,PUNCH,PUNCH,PUNCH]_

* * *

"A-ah. What a strange dream. Who is 'Marik'?"

"Hurray! Yami you are alive!"

"Eh? Who are you? Oooo. Are you Marik? You are hotter than you were in my dream!"

"Y-Yami? You forget me?"

"No. I was joking. You're never hot."

"YAMI!"

"Okayyyyy, okay. Sometimes. And you know as well as I do what we have to do."

Marik sucked in a breath. "Yeah… We have to get him back for what he did."

"I'm glad you agree… Marik."

* * *

Bakura marched up to the hospital doors. An older man shoved him onto the ground and walked inside.

"You! You /Censored/ /censored/ /censoring /censored/ /censored/ /CENSORED/!" Bakura yelled before grabbing the man and *hurt*ing him.

Bakura thudded off, not even really sure where the room was when he bumped into Marik and Yami Marik.

**O.O What will happen!?**


	4. We know!

**Yeah, I suck at names for these chapters. They didn't have names in the original one I have on my computer, so I'm trying! :'( So anyway, hows this story?**

"Shut up. Let's go find Marik. He's been gone for like… 5 days."

"Okay."

"Let me go, B-Bakura!" Marik whined as he was pushed against a wall, Bakura's warm breath close to his face.

'

Yami Marik shoved Bakura, knocking a cart full of items with it.

Zancrow and Sesshomaru walked into the hospital just in time to see Bakura's fist connect with Yami Marik's jaw with an earsplitting crack and a shriek came from Marik.

Blood poured on the ground. Zancrow and Sesshomaru cornered Bakura. Bakura, for the first or second time, felt fear. Sesshomaru pushed Zancrow away. "Let _me _handle it."

"WAIT!" Freed yelled. "Don't kill him!"

"I HATE YOU!" Marik shrieked again.

"Why? You have no reason to."

"Yeah, bishie, I _do._"

"Why are you speaking like a girl?"

"I'm not."

"We _know, _Marik," Zancrow said.

"Know what?"

"Yeah, we know."

"KNOW WHAT?!"

"I-I especially know," Yami managed to squeak.

"You know nothing about me."

"Marik, He is you! He knows everything about you!" Zancrow said.

"He's the gay one."

"MARIK HE IS YOU!"

". . . . . . . He's the gay one."

"Just leave him be. He's a hopeless case," Bakura mewed.

"Did he mew?" Sesshomaru said, peering down at him.

"N-no?" Bakura said, crying a little bit.

"Who _are _you?" Marik asked, changing the subject.

"I-I'm Bakura, obviously," he stated shakily.

"No. I will ask again _Who are you?"_

"I'm R-Ryou."

"Different from Bakura-" Marik started.

"But the same, none-the-less," Ryou finished.

"Can Bakura come back out to play? _This kid is scaring me_!" Marik said, (italicised whisper).

"Oh Marik."

"LOOK! He's _staring _at me!"

"I think he wants you to kiss him like you kiss Bakura," Freed cackled.

"WH-WHAT?"

Ryou continnued to stare. "KISS HIM, KISS HIM!" Everyone howled.

"Will he stop staring at me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. Come hence forth, Ryou."

Ryou took a few cautious steps toward Marik. "What? Are you scared? I-probably-won't bite!"

As soon as Ryou was close enough, Marik grabbed him and kissed him, and HARD. Ryou didn't react at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Marik bit softly on Ryou's lip, making him gasp. Everyone was hooting. Marik backed away, blushing. "WOOOOOOOW!" Freed said.

"Y-you said to kiss him like I...-"

THUD! "What the-?"

Ryou was on the ground and Bakura was on top of him. "TOUCH MY MAN AGAIN AND I'MA ... YOU UP!"

"B-Baku? Why are you-I didn't-"

"Yadonoshi! Are you lying to me?!"

"N-no! P-please... He-I-You..."

"Yadonoshi..." Bakura growled.

"'Kura..." Ryou sobbed.

"STOP CRYING! I JUST KISSED YOU!" Marik yelped, starting to cry from Bakura hurting Ryou.

"M-Marik-Kun?" Ryou asked, surprised. "Wh-why do you care... about me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Bakura is crazy!"

"Listen, Ryou.

I think I'm crazy

I think I'm going out of my mind

You call me crazy

I thought I saw you touching my guy

Are you crazy?

Maybe I should take you outside

And show you crazy~ I hope you get my point?"

Ryou shivered.

"Marik,"A voice said, wavering.

"Huh? YAMI?!"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you. I can't actually get hurt! Hahaha..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Me and Bakura fight like that all the time, regardless of the argument or situation."

Bakura hopped off of Ryou, and Ryou ran to Marik's Yami. "Ryou..." Yami said, smiling.

"Mariku!" Ryou said, laughing happily.

"Why in the world did I have to kiss him then?" Marik said, confused, as always...

"You're a good kisser," Ryou said, giggling.

"R-Ryou! Here, NOW!" Bakura said.

"We're not done with you...-"

And then for Marik it all went black.

* * *

"He needs to answer some questions soon, so he better wake up."

"He will. I promise."

"Yeah, you're a pretty hot kid, and I believe you, but..."

"Believe me. I know Marik... as if he were me."

"H-huh? It's light again!" Marik said, blinking and adjusting to the lights.

"See?" Mariku (Yami) said proudly.

"Mhmm," The female detective next to him nodded.

"Where am I? Where is my brother? Zancrow?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Yami? Detective woman?"

"Marik..." Mariku said, looking down.

"Go on, it will be taken easier if you say it."

"He's dead, Marik. I-I'm sorry."

"WHAT? WHO KILLED HIM?!"

"That's what we're here to find out," The female detective sighed.

"One question," She continued, "Did you kill him?"

"What?! Are you effing kidding me?"

"No, now answer me."

"No I did not kill my effing brother you effing idiot..."

"Mr. Ishtar, you have quite a mouth on you."

"Yeah, took a major in Mouthing Off at Tomb Keeper's Academy," He joked.

She barely smiled. "Mr. Ishtar, no joking around. Would you like to see the pictures?"

"P-pictures?" He gulped.

"Yes, Pictures."

"I-I guess..."

The picture showed Zacrow's body flayed on the legs. Marik shivered. It all too much reminded him of his own childhood. "Notice anything?"

"It reminds me-and him- of his childhood."

The detective nodded and left the room to get to her partner. When she returned, she whispered to him, "I think we should still keep him under surveillance.

"You still think I killed my brother?!"

"Mr. Ishtar, calm down," the detective said.

"Well you killed your father," Mariku said, holding back laughs.

"YOU WHAT?!" The detective yelled.

"No, _he_ killed my father," Marik seethed.

"YOU KILLED HIS FATHER?"

"No! He created me to kill his father. He made me do it," Mariku laughed.

"Are you two brothers?"

"Nothing of the sort, you hag. And as I said, Marik created me. And he had a good reason, too."

"And what's that?"

"The man spanked him, whipped him, flayed him, beat him. He even filled his Playstation and Xbox with beer. He never let him outside, and even etched symbols in his back with a hot dagger!"

"'No way. Where is the proof?"

"Marik?"

"Fine..."

"... No man would ever do _this _to his child in his right mind," The detective said, slumping back into her chair.

"He had a left mind!" Marik proclaimed.

"You are an idiot, Marik. Ms. what-ever-your-name-is, can he leave? He will not help us with anyth-"

"I know who did it!" Marik yelled.

"Who?"

"Freed-"

"_MY _Freed? Freed Justine?!" The detective said, butting in.

"What do you mean 'My Freed'?" Mariku asked.

"He's my son!"

"SON!?" They said in unison.

"Hehehe, I hate to break it to you, miss, but you seem much too old to be his mom," Mariku said, laughing.

"Pff- I-I agree…" Marik said, holding back his laughter.

The detective blushed madly.

"Why do you say that?!"

"Look at yourself!" Marik said loudly.

". . . Leave."

"Huh?"

"Both of you. Get out, right now."

"Fine."

**Marik and Mariku/Melvin are so funny and dumb at times! U And they were so rude to the detective! Review!**


	5. Marik, Mariku, Pharaoh!

"MARIK! MARIK?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Have you found him yet?" Mariku asked worriedly.

"Don't chip your nails, princess…" Bakura spat at Mariku.

"Get out of here. This is totally your fault."

"IN WHAT WAY?!"

"Um, are you effing stupid, Binky Boy?"

"Do not speak like Marik!"

Mariku rolled his eyes. "AND HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!" Bakura screeched.

"He saw you."

"Saw me what?!"

"Kissing-"

"_KISSING_?"

"Ryou."

"RYOU!?"

"Don't play dumb. And the fact you left him in some deserted town in Egypt."

"Keh! That was years ago!"

"Hmph."

"None of this is my-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE FREED LEAVE, YOU MOST LIKELY KILLED ZANCROW, YOU SCARED OFF RYOU, AND YOU MADE MARIK RUN AWAY! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!"

Bakura looked confused, scared, and a bit mad.

Bakura dashed away.

Mariku stared off into space and Sesshomaru shook his long mane of hair. "This is why Marik just should've went to you. Or me..."

A year had past since they saw Bakura... or Marik.

Bakura was in a cave, staring at old pictures of Marik and him when he heard a beeping noise from him laptop. "Huh?"

A picture of Marik popped onto the screen.

He closed the laptop, laying against the wall of the cave and sighing. He has been trying to find Marik for a year with no luck. And this picture simply reminded him of how disgusted Marik must be... _if he was still alive._

"STOP THINKING THAT! OF COURSE HE IS!"

_How do you know that? _Ryou said from the ring.

"I JUST DO!" Bakura said, throwing the ring.

* * *

Wherever Marik was...

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" Marik cried out. "Bakura needs me!"

"You can only watch. If I can't have you, Marik, no one can."

"You don't get it, do you? I'm in love with him... this criminal!"

"Marik, do you know how much power I have? You are starving, and have been for one year now. And unless you want me to turn you into a girl, shut up," The person said, holding a knife to Mariks throat.

Marik gasped. "Now my pet, kiss me."

"I'm no-"

The knife pressed harder, blood trickling down and Marik squirming. Marik felt a tear fall down his face. "Are you crying, pet?"

". . ."

"Mmm... I would deal you more pain, but you-know-who will be in soon."

". . ."

"See you later, Marik..."

/The Pharaoh comes in/

Marik winced as the Pharaoh came over and grabbed his chin. "You're bleeding again, my wife?"

"I'mnofemale!"

"I don't really care, in my mind, you are."

Marik spat on his face. "How dare you! You are my slave and deserve to be treated like so!" The Pharaoh screeched.

"Blah blah blah!"

"M.A.R.I.K!"

Marik looked away angerily. "Why don't you like me?" The Pharaoh asked. "I'm rich, hot (HAHAHA, No.), and I have everything!"

Marik faced him. "I'm not gay!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT TIMES TEN!"

The Pharaoh turned away. "Why do you like your Yami?"

"I'm not sure," Marik replied quietly. "I used to have a friend. His name was Mariku," The Pharaoh turned to face him.

"Why are you telling me this?" The Pharaoh asked.

Marik raised a finger to his lips and looked up sadly at the Pharaoh, dropping a book he was reading."Mariku was always there for me. Even when my abusive father would try to kill me, Mariku always looked out for me," Marik's eyes started watering. "W-when I was younger, I couldn't go to school with the other kids, just like m-my friend Freed couldn't. Mariku always went to look for books to teach me. He even tried to take me to the surface on more than one occasion. But now... now i'll never see him again!" Marik said, bursting into tears and sobbing hysterically.

A day had passed.

"Marik, I have a surprise for you," the Pharaoh said gleefully.

"Humm?" Marik said, curling up into a corner of the room.

"Marik..." A familiar voice said, wavering. "So it wasn't a trap?"

Marik looked up. There was Mariku with his hand now on Marik's shoulder.

Marik started crying happily. "Mariku!"

"I can't believe I had lost you. Are you alright? You look hungry."

"I haven't eaten in a few days. Maybe months."

"YOU'RE STARVING YOURSELF?"

"Nooooo! Never. I want food! He did it!" Marik said, picking up the book he dropped earlier.

Mariku stood up slowly and faced the Pharaoh. "You hurt my-my... umm...(what was the word?) Oh, right! My friend!"

The Pharaoh looked away. "What will you do about it?"

"COME IN!"

Heavy footsteps and a British accent announced the arrival of someone new... "You will deal with meeh, and if you go kill yourself, I don't caah."

"Bakura?!" Marik asked, shocked. "Why are you in Egypt?

"Why are _you_ in Egypt?"

". . ."

"Well, any who, you, Pharaoh/Atem/Yami/Yugi whatever-the-heck-you-want-to-be-called, are mine! And Marik... I know how you wanted one of these... so here..."

"Bakura... You really didn't-"

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T HAVE TO! I'VE DONE MORE THAN MY SHARE OF THINGS TO HURT YOU, AND EVEN THAT BLOODY TOY WON'T MAKE UP FOR IT!"

"Please don't tell me he is going to like, propose to the 7-year-old minded 16 year old," Atem whispered, shaking his head.

"Marik's too immature for that. He couldn't handle it, even if Bakura asked," Mariku whispered back.

"MARIK, WILL YOU-"

"I will _not go get tacos."_

You bloody idiot! Bloody listen to my bloody voice for once! Will you just bloody marry me?!"

"Wa-I-Um-I-Uhhhhhhh..."

"Bakura, WHY DID YOU ASK HIM THAT?" Mariku yelled. "He can't answer such a hard question! He's 16 years old!"

"Mariku..." Marik said softly.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to... answer."

"Fine. I'll answer. NO."

"Now, let's go Marik."

"! Oh no! Marik, get away from him! His darkness is engulfing YOU!"

"Stop, Bakura," Yami Marik growled.

"No! He will- AAH!" Bakura screamed as Mariku shoved the Millenium rod into his arm.

Marik's eyes widened in surprise. "Mariku! Leave him alone immediately! I thought-I thought Yugi stopped this madness already! I thought that-"

"YOU THOUGHT BLOODY WRONG!" Bakura screamed loudly.

"He is _my _hikari, Bakura. I won't hurt him. The person standing in the doorway knows this. Don't you, _AKIEFA?"_

_"_! N-NO WAY!" Bakura said, gripping his head.

"? Whoa, been a while, hasn't it, Bakura?"

"Go away, Akiefa. You're not right here!"

"He won't hurt him."

"Yes he bloody will!"

"Hmmmm..." Akiefa said, humming to himself.

"You must choose between us," Mariku purred.

"I-"

"Choose Mariku," Akiefa said, grinning.

"Don't bloody listen to him! He's just a limey!" Bakura said.

"I choose...Mariku."

* * *

_You were saved, and i'm happy. Your dreams came true~ And now you're through._

**Did he choose correctly? Tell me what you think~!**


	6. Warm Greetings

**Prepare for a looooooooooong chapter!**

A few years had past since Marik saw anyone from Domino City. He is now 18 and barely remembers any of them. He lives with his sister Ishizu, his brother Odion, and his best friend Mariku.

"Mmm! The eggs are even better today, sister!" Marik said, smiling.

"Thank you, Marik," Ishizu said, smiling back at him.

She pushed a plate towards Mariku. "You cant starve yourself, Mariku. Now, why don't you be a big boy and eat like Marik?"

"I ain't hungry." He mumbled. His stomach growled loudly. He blushed slightly.

Ishizu giggled and passed him a different plate. "Here. You may like this. An old friend liked it..." she said, glancing over at Marik, who was contently eating his food.

"Raw meat?"

Marik dropped his fork and stared up at Mariku. _Meat... Meat... Meat..._

The words echoed in Marik's head.

"Something wrong?" Odion asked.

"N-no. I need to go to Domino City."

"IN JAPAN!?" Ishizu asked, almost yelling.

"M-MARIK!" Mariku said, basically choking on his food he was stuffing in his face.

"G-gomen!" Marik said, rushing to the airport.

At the airport

Marik's purple middriff shirt was slightly waving in the air of the airport. The plane to Domino City was to arrive soon. He looked around a bit.

"Umm... I need one of these," Marik said to a clerk who was selling Egyptian name cards.

"Meeting someone for a blind date in the airport, eh?"

"No.. just going to see a long lost person..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing.

The clerk handed him a name tag and Marik threw an unnecessary $20.00 at him. "Flight to Domino City, Japan, now boarding." And Marik was off.

* * *

A few hours later Marik landed in Domino City. He felt a bit jet-lagged and stopped in a hotel to take a nap-and of course- a place to stay.

* * *

2 hours later he got up and unpacked his stuff in the room. He left the room and went to the disgusting place with burgers. He didn't eat this kind of greasy food anymore, but the person he was looking for did.

He glanced quickly around the store before heading in line. In front of him, he saw a pale man with white hair standing next to a man with Egyptian skin and spiked hair who was trying to scare the other customers. Marik's heart pounded and he looked around the room.

"Hey, nice shirt," the Egyptian commented.

'Uhh..." Marik flinched, hiding his name tag.

"Stop talking to bloody random people in line! I want my grease," the albino said, still not facing Marik.

"But look at it! It looks just like Ma-"

" . .NAME!" Whitey spat.

"Whats your name, son?"

"My n-name?"

"Yes."

"I-Ishtar."

"First name?" The white haired one asked, suddenly interested. He turned around.

The white haired one's eyes were familiar but had a coldness to them. "My name is Marik. Marik Ishtar."

Everything came back to him now. "Bakura!" Marik said, happy tears flowing down his face.

"M-Marik!" Bakura said, shocked. "I-I remember now!"

"Can I take your order?" A boy with pimples behind the counter asked, wiping his nose.

"I'll take a- EFF YOU!" Bakura said, punching the boy and walking away with Marik.

"H-hey!" The Egyptian called. "Don't forget me! I'm the Pharaoh! I am Atem!"

* * *

A few hours later...

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Bakura said hurriedly, rushing Marik into a house.

"Um... Bakura?"

"Mhmm?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"The question you asked me-"

A loud crash was heard from the apartment. "Ugh. Hold that thought, Marik."

"O-okay."

Marik followed Bakura into a kitchen. "I'm s-sorry! I really am very sorry! I was trying to make the meat and...and I just..." A pale boy who resembled Bakura only more fragile looking and no bats wings shouted.

"My Ra, Ryou! Stop trying to cook!"

"Oh... okay then. Hi Marik!" Ryou smiled, skipping over to Marik.

"Oh no. Stay back!" Marik said, hiding behind a chair.

"I promise, I'll try not to stare at you and your sexy self anymore," Ryou said, looking Marik up and down and grinning playfully.

Marik smiled and hugged Ryou tightly. He absolutely _loved _having Ryou check him out, but he couldn't admit it. _Maybe we can have a sexy time later... _Marik grinned.

"Heyyy Ryou~" Marik said, smirking.

"Yes Marik?" Ryou said, feeling Marik's abs then stopping, lifting his hands away, and blushing.

"Why not come into a room with me and Bak-"

"Enough," Bakura said.

"We finally found you," a voice said.

"Ehh?" Marik asked.

There stood Gajeel and Sesshomaru. And Mariku… "I... wow."

"Marik, you are coming with us."

"No he's not," Bakura growled.

"Silence," Marik said. "If you're all just going to fight over me-"

"Odion died today, Marik," Mariku said coldly.

"N-what!" Marik said.

"I-I mean, he left… to Heaven…"

"N-no. Mariku! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"But- But he can come back! TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW, MARIKU!"

"Marik…"

"NOW!"

"O-kay."

* * *

And they went to a building not far from Bakura's house. Odion was lying there, truly dead.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, THIS MUST BE A JOKE!" Marik cried, falling to his knees.

He began throwing himself against walls, getting bloody. "MARIK, STOP! BLOODY STOP!" Bakura yelled.

Mari

Fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

And Marik realized…. Odion is never going to come back. When you lose something like this, its gone.

"How…" Marik managed to say. "How did he…die?"

Mariku was silent for a minute before finally speaking. "I- just… it was an accident…" he mumbled lowly.

"What?" Marik said, rage flaring up.

"I killed him, okay? I didn't-I didn't mean to. It was an accident! He *was* my brother, too!"

" . ! MARIKU! TELL ME!"

"…I…stabbed him. In the heart…"

"What the _HELL_, Mariku!? How do you accidently stab someone!?"

"He threatened Bakura and you, okay?! He said he would murder Bakura if he ever touched you again and would kill you if you were gay! He even hid a machete under his outfit, fully _prepared _to murder the both of you!"

Bakura's facial expression hardened. Marik turned to face Bakura. "He couldn't have, even if he wanted to. Ryou would've seen and called 9-1-1."

"Ryou~" Mariku said lovingly. "I've had a crush on him forever."

"Don't even think about it, psycho," Bakura said.

"Then you can't have Marik!"

"Hmph. Go on and tell him you like him. He'll reject you, anyway."

* * *

Mariku happily skipped off. As soon as he reached the door to Ryou and Bakura's apartment, he froze. What if Ryou did reject him? Oh well!

He went inside and Ryou smiled gently. "H-hi Mariku," He said shyly, hiding his face under his hair.

"Ry, I need to tell you someth-!"

He was cut off as Ryou came over and pressed his lips against Mariku's softly.

As Ryou went to apologize, Mariku grabbed Ryou's thick wad of hair and pulled him back into the kiss. Mariku licked Ryou's bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was granted as Ryou slightly parted his lips and Mariku started a war for dominance with their tounges, which Mariku won. He began to explore Ryou's mouth and get his taste on his tounge. They broke apart from the kiss, both gasping for air. Ryou's face was red from blush and he was panting slightly.

"So… you like me?" Mariku asked.

Ryou plopped down on his lap and smiled. "Of course I do!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

* * *

"So Marik… are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kura, I'm fine."

"What are we?"

"Huh?"

"Are we… friends? Boyfriends?"

"I want to be your fiancé, Bakura."

"! You- you want to marry me?!"

"Yeah… you asked me last year, and I finally-! Kura! Are you… crying?"

"O-of course not. Something just got in my eye."

"Oh, okay then!"

Mariku came into the room proudly, carrying Ryou.

"Hi Ryou. And… Mariku?" Marik said. "What the frig?"

"Do you bloody remember when I told you I would send you to buggery if you ever hurt Ryou?" Bakura said.

"Actually, we're dating!" Mariku said, face beaming.

The pale angel named Ryou buried his blushing face into Mariku's neck. He was smiling.

"No EFFing way!" Marik exclaimed.

"It's true~" Ryou whispered. "I think I'm in love with Mariku…"

Mariku cupped one of Ryou's cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

"This is bloody disturbing…" Bakura said.

"Ooh. Touzouku's jealous?" Marik said, grinning wickedly. "Cause his fiancé isn't kissing him?"

"Oh, HELL no! FIANCE!?" Mariku said, breaking away from the kiss.

"No! Really?" Ryou asked, fawn eyes wide.

"Yeah. Yeah. It took a year, but he finally said yes," Bakura explained.

"YOU'RE DEAD, TOUZOUKU!" Mariku yelled.

"If you try to kill him, I'll take out 'the pictures'," Marik warned.

Mariku froze. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Feh. Yeah right."

"Here, look, Ryou!"

"O-oh my. ('I would,' he whispered)" Ryou said, blushing.

"MARIK!" Mariku yelled, blushing. "HOW D-DARE YOU!"

"Big bwother, you wouldn't kill wittle owd me, would you?" Marik said sweetly.

He glanced over at Ryou and silently calmed himself down except for a few Egyptian curse words under his breath. "Umm… So I suppose… We should, umm, tell Anzu, Otogi, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, and Hon-*Eyes start filling with tears*-da…" Ryou said, wiping away his tears.

"What happened, Ry?" Mariku asked.

"W-well… I dated Honda-kun while you were all gone and he cheated on me. With-*shivers* Otogi."

"Oh sweet Ra. I thought you were going to say Mokuba!" Marik said.

"You have a perverse mind, Marik," Bakura said. "We could have _lots _of fun."

"HE'S FINISHED! HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON AN ANGEL!" Mariku seethed.

"But think, Mariku. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been single!" Ryou chirped.

"My Ra, you're right!"

"So, anyway, I was hoping that we could all just go back to school and be like everything's okay. When Marik and Bakura are finished planning their wedding day and so on, we'll tell everyone the date!" Ryou finished, smiling brightly.

"Mhmm~" Marik hummed happily

"Buger if I care," Bakura said. "Lets go to school together tomorrow. All of us."

"Okay 'Fluffy'," Mariku said, grinning lopsidedly.

And so they went back to Bakura and Ryou's place. Together.

**Wew! Longer than usual!**


	7. Someone Stands up and bonds get stronger

**I personally don't favor one of the girls I added in here, but... oh welp. As long as you guys like it.**

* * *

The Next day (before school):

"Why the frig do you take so long in the bathroom, Bakooooora?" Marik moaned. He had been waiting TWO WHOLE HOURS for Bakura to leave the restroom.

"It takes a while to get other-world-like hair, Marik. So bugger off."

"But I need to shower! And brush my teeth! And change! If you don't come out, I'm coming in!"

"N-NO! DON'T-"

Marik gaped. Bakura was naked. And styling his hair. And his eyes were wide with horror. Then Bakura grinned as Marik was checking him out. "Like what ya see, huh?"

"N-no! I mean…" Marik spun around and left the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He was NEVER doing that again.

"Heyyy Marik, wanna take a shower together again?" Mariku asked.

"If its an innocent shower, sure."

"Okay~!"

Bakura walked away from the bathroom as the two boys entered, stripping their clothes and hopping in, cleaning each other. "Oh bloody hell, I forgot my- What the-?" Bakura said, freezing as he saw the two teens showering together. "Is this… a normal occurrence I will have to get used to?"

"What?" Mariku said innocently. "We were only showering."

Marik blushed, covering himself.

* * *

In school!

"I just love playing cards games~" Yugi said.

"I hate you, Kaiba!" Joey barked (lol the irony~).

"Shut it, mutt," Kaiba replied.

Marik, Melvin, Ryou and Bakura sat in the back of the classroom. Apparently, Marik and Bakura found that it was appropriate to make out while the teacher was teaching.

"You two are like rabbits, aren't you!" Ryou asked. "But I like rabbits!"

"AHEM. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, MARIK AND BAKURA!" The teacher shouted.

"Whatever…" Bakura said. "It was worth it."

* * *

As they walked to the principal's office, Marik kept asking questions.

"Bakura, do you love me? Bakura, do you like Melvin better? Who is Zorc? Do you still play Duel Monsters? Do you still have the leather pants? Do you love me!? ANSWER ME, BAKURA!"

"Gods, Marik. You are a pain. Yes, no, someone, yes, yes, yes, I AM!"

"Geez. Anyway~ Can you tell everyone?"

"Tell them what?"

"W-we….wedding…"

"O-oh. R-right. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Bakura shrieked as Marik felt his stomach.

"So cold!" Marik said In a questioning tone but smirking.

"Your HANDS are what's cold, Marik!"

"Oh?"

They had finally reached the principal's office. "Why are you boys here?"

"We were kissing in class," Bakura said nonchalantly.

Marik blushed. "Y-yes."

"O…kay. Detention after school today."

"Why? You would have no problem if we were a… normal couple," Bakura growled. "What do you have against people like uzz?"

"Nothing, Mr. Touzouku."

"LIAR!" Marik said, bawling like a child. "YOU HATE US! WAAAAAAAAH."

"M-Mr. Ishtar! Fine! No detention! NO DETENTION!"

"Hurray! Thanks Mrs. Principa~l!" Marik said, beaming.

"Just save your… stuff for home, okay?" She said, winking.

"Okay…" Bakura grumbled.

"Aww~ Kura~" Marik said, purring.

"Lets just go back to bloody class."

"O.K."

* * *

And they walked back. The class was all teaming up for partners for a project. A girl rushed up to Marik. "Marik-Kun~ Will you be my partner?"

"No, be mine!" Another whined.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Another joined in.

"He'll choose me," a richer looking girl said.

"Umm…" Ryou said, blushing cutely. "I-I'm sorry but he is already partnered up with Bakura…"

"Ryou~ So kawaii!" All the girls said, fangirling.

Melvin walked up behind Ryou, cupping his cheek and kissing him, making Ryou almost panic in fear that it wasn't him. "AND MELVIN~!" They sung, having nosebleeds.

Amongst them, not fangirling, was a brown haired girl named Ariana. "Oh. So that means Ryou is taken?"

"Yes," Melvin said, leaning down smirking, eyes intimidating, at the girl. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but I figured Ryou would choose someone more… decent," she replied, clicking her tongue as she looked Melvin up and down.

"What do you mean by that?" He pushed.

"I mean… look at you. Then look at him. You are so… not."

" 'Not'?"

"Not… clean."

"Excuse me Miss, but I bet you I shower everyday more than you do in a WEEK."

A few gasps emerged from the crowd.

Ariana growled. "Not that type of clean. You are worthless! I bet your own parents never loved you!"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up so they were face to face. Marik ran over, too. "NEVER speak of our parents again!" They shouted.

"Why? Your parents probably abandoned you both by the road! Ha!"

Now Bakura came up, shoving Melvin away and gripping the girls hair, making her shudder. "Don't speak about things you don't know about," he breathed.

"And you know?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. But its none of your business."

"And what about your parents? Did they leave you also, Bakura?" She said, smirking.

A sob emerged from the crowd. "P-please! Don't speak about my parents…" It was Ryou.

"Don't be such a f***ing wimp." Some boy from the crowd said, pushing Ryou and making him fall.

Marik, Melvin and Bakura were there in a flash, shoving the boy with a lot of force. Ariana laughed.

Another girl stepped from the crowd. "Maria," Ariana said.

"Yeah. And I think you got to stop this bullcrap."

"Huh?" Ariana said, blinking.

Maria strolled up to her and landed a hard smack in her face. "Stop messing with people who you can't stand against!"

"Oh my Ra, I've had just about enough of this," a voice chimed out.

"I agree," another said.

"Its time for the older people to come back!"

Freed, Sesshomaru and Gajeel all pushed through the crowd, making their way to the center.

"Its nice to see you've all grown well," Sesshomaru said, bowing.

"Especially you, Marik, after losing your _other _two brothers," Freed said, petting Marik's hair.

"E-uh- um… I-I thought you all…died…" Marik stuttered.

"Nope. We're all like family, but, all being older than you, we couldn't find much time to visit, you see?" Gajeel said, punching Bakura in the arm.

"So, anyway," Sesshomaru said loudly. "I heard you two are going to be-"

Oh god no! Don't say it out loud, Sesshy!" Marik whined.

The girls all screamed, "Tell us!"

"Married~!" Sesshomaru finished, grinning.

Marik blushed, looked at Bakura, and ran out of the room crying hysterically.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled, running after him.

When he caught up, Marik said, "Oh Ra, this must be a mistake, then… We shouldn't—"

"MARIK! Listen to yourself! We have to! NO ONE can take you away from me!"

* * *

Lets all take a moment for that "D'aww Moment".

* * *

. . .

"Bakura…" Marik said, leaning his forehead against Bakura's.

"Aww~ You two are so cute together!" Anzu said, smiling.

"I hate this stuff," Kaiba said, growling.


	8. New People and angsty feelings

**I honestly have to say, I HATE THIS CHAPTER! :'( Because The end made me sad! Oh, just read it.**

* * *

.,.,.,.,Back to school/next day.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"We have four new students today, class!" The teacher said, smiling. "Isis, Set, Akiefa, and Atem! They all transferred from Egypt!"

"NO!" Marik said, gasping.

"NO!" Bakura mimicked, groaning.

"Is there a problem?" Akiefa said, sliding into a chair next to Marik.

Isis and Set sat together in the front of class. Atem just sat in the middle.

"You been taken yet?" Akiefa asked.

"What do you mean by 'taken'?" Marik asked.

"Marked?"

"Huh? N-no."

Akiefa grinned, gripping Marik's hand and squeezing it. "I'd be happy to oblige!"

Mariku turned his chair around, glaring at Akiefa. "Don't touch my brother," he said, scratching Akiefa's hand and drawing blood where he had scratched.

"GOD D******, MARIKU!" Akiefa screamed. "THIS HURTS LIKE A B****!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Touzouku, I understand it is your first day, but-"

"F***! MY RA IT HURTS!"

"Mr. Touzouku!" The teacher repeated.

The class laughed. "What the hell are all of you!? Children?" Akiefa said, growling. The laughter stopped.

The teacher continued teaching and the day went on.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Lunch…,.,.,.,.,

"So, anyway, I was thinking that this weekend we can all go on a camping trip?" Ryou said, looking up hopefully.

"Where's Akiefa and Marik?" Mariku asked.

"F***! Akiefa's going to get it for stealing my bride!" Bakura said, hissing lowly.

"And you wonder why we call you a cat?" Ryou asked.

Bakura prowled through the hallways and abruptly stopped when he saw Marik, scared as hell, being force-kissed by Akiefa, who had his eyes closed. Marik's eyes seemed to scream "Help!"

"Enjoying yourself?" Bakura asked grimly when Akiefa began touching the markings on Marik's back, which made Marik cry and Akiefa kiss him harder.

He punched Akiefa and grabbed Marik against his chest.

"Bakura, it isn't what it looks like! Marik came on to _me_ and I just wanted to….respond," Akiefa said, turning away and scratching his head.

"Yeah, that's why Marik is crying, right?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought," he said, turning away and stalking off with Marik in his grip.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,After school, at the boys' house.,.,..,.,.,.,

"Marik, us three are going out to get some stuff, so call us if you need something, okay?" Bakura said, waving.

"Okay!" Marik said, waving back.

When they left, Marik went to the computer. He sat in the chair while staring at thiefshipping pictures when… POP! POP! POP!  
"ACK~!" Marik shrieked as the chair broke. He called Bakura, telling him of what happened. Bakura laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT MY NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE!"

_"I just can't believe you did that!" _Bakura said on the other line.

Marik moaned. "Just come back and help me. PLEASE."

_"Okay… Hold on…" _Bakura said. _"F***! Melvin just shoplifted… and got caught. Let me get these cops away and I'll be back immediately."_

"Okay, love. See you soon. If I'm alive…"

"_Aww, babe. I'll be back~"_

"I know… Bye."

_"Bye." XxclickXx_

"Ugh. I'll just wait…"

* * *

/Ten minutes later/

"Thank Ra you're back," Marik said, still trying to sit up.

Melvin laughed and Ryou glared at him.

Bakura helped Marik up and smiled. "You okay? Its not like I care or anything…. But…"

Marik smiled back and hugged him. Bakura sighed and hugged him back. "GET A ROOM!" Melvin said.

"Fine. Lets go in his room, then, Marik."

"NO!" Melvin replied.

"I'm kidding."

"What did you guys get at the store anyway?" Marik asked.

"Beer!" Bakura said.

"I don't drink! You know that, Bakura!"

"You can try. It'll be fun to see you drunk."

"BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA!"

"SHUT UP, PLEASE! THAT IS BLOODY ANNOYING!"

"Poor you."

"Now drink up!" Bakura said, pouring a whole can in Marik's mouth.

Marik drank it and burped. "Mfff…"

"So?"

"…"

"Marik?"

"More!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah~" Marik said, hiccupping.

Bakura handed him more. Bakura ended up not drinking. Ryou drank a little bit but was somehow drunk as a skunk. Melvin can drink a lot before he gets drunk which he did. And MARIK… Well he was trying to get into Bakura's pants all the while.

"On any normal occasion I would be pleased, but you are TOO drunk right now!" Bakura said, brushing him away.

"B-but Bakura! I want you…"

"No, that's the alcohol talking, Marik."

"Who's Marik?" He slurred.

"You, peabrain!"

"Who peed in my brain!?"

"Bloody hell. You're even stupider when you're drunk."

"Who's drunk? Is that me? Yes, it is."

"YOU ARE MARIK!"

"To who?"

"What?"

"You said I'm married…"

"MA-RI-K!"

"Am I really? Wow. To you? When did it happen?"

"I'm done talking to you. Good night."

"Why~!"

* * *

Bakura trudged upstairs to the room he and Marik shared. He sighed, laid down, and tried to fall asleep until he felt a heat above him. "Marik?"

"Nope."

"Then who-! Melvin?!"

"Yes, you sexy bastard!"

"Get off!"

"No~ I want you!"

"Stop, Melvin!"

"I'm not drunk like Marik," he said, slipping his hand up Bakura's shirt.

"M-Melvin!" Bakura said before being silenced by a kiss from Melvin.

"Aren't you with Ryou?!"

"Yeah, but right now Marik has him. Marik is dead sure he's you, and Ryou is happy to oblige!"

"No!"

"Yes! So we can do…" He stopped to take his other hand and touch Bakura's butt, "whatever we want!"

"M-Melvin! Marik will kill us!"

"So? I'll prove it was worth it!"

"How?"

Melvin brushed his lips against Bakura's stomach. Bakura bit back a moan at seeing the elder Ishtar brother like this.

"You enjoying this? Your face is all red," Melvin said, lifting Bakura's shirt over his head.

"N-no. Melvin, you can't… we can't…"

"Why not?" Melvin said, straddling Bakura.

Bakura blushed, looking away. "Its wrong. It was okay when I wasn't with Marik, but now… I would be going against Marik if I did anything with you."

Melvin smirked, rubbing himself against Bakura and causing them both to moan. "Stop!" Bakura said.

"No. Come on. Just a one night stand? Marik and Ryou are downstairs passed out. You can top! Just… Please do me!"

Bakura chewed his lip, pondering this. "Fine. Once. And if we get caught, you'll apologize and say you gave me a date rape drug."

"I agree to this~" Melvin chirped happily.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I will not write a LEMON in this story, so this is afterwards..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Still panting heavily, Melvin smirked at Bakura and grabbed his clothes, rubbing his sore behind. "Marik would be angry if he caught us in bed together tomorrow. And thanks. That was… amazing."

"Th-thanks," Bakura replied, pulling on his boxers and laying back down.

He felt horrible that he cheated on Marik, but… good, too. He fell into a fitful sleep that night, tossing and turning. He knew that he would have to tell Marik this, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,Next morning.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

"Ugh. My head hurts like crazy. Will you two shut up and stop with all of that noise!" Marik said, directing his anger at Bakura and Melvin, who were deciding to converse about topics other than the last night.

"Yes, please quiet down, you two," Ryou said in a whisper.

Melvin automatically looked ashamed. "_He's gonna hate me," he whispered to Bakura._

"Marik might kill me…" Bakura added quietly. "But we must tell them."

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"Um, Marik… Speak to your brother, Ryou, speak to me…" Bakura said nervously. "I think it will be easier this way…" he whispered to Melvin.

Melvin nodded. They separated and took their brothers.

* * *

With Bakura+Ryou…

* * *

"Ryou, this makes me feel horrible, but-"

"But what?" Ryou asked, looking up with his huge doe-eyes.

"Bloody hell! Its impossible to tell you bad news!" Bakura said, groaning.

"Come on, I won't be angry! We were all drunk last night, so it probably doesn't—"

"Me and Melvin fooled around last night."

Ryou's eyes widened and brimmed with tears. "Bu-but Bak-kura…."

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything to u—"

"WHAT!?" They heard Marik scream angrily from upstairs. "I DON'T WANT YOUR F***ING APOLOGY! YOU F***ED MY F***ING FIANCE YOU B****!"

"I-it's okay. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. Melvin loves me… right? Or am I not good enough anymore…" Ryou headed towards the kitchen….

* * *

With Melvin+Marik (This and what happened with Ryou and Bakura occur at the same time.)

"Marik… bro… I know you were all drunk and stuff last night and passed out early," Melvin began nervously.

"Yeah, so?"

"Um, I kinda messed around…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"…with Bakura."

"WHAT!?" He screamed.

"I apologize."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR F***ING APOLOGY! YOU F***ED MY F***ING FIANCE YOU B****!"

"Marik… settle down."

Marik had a look on his face that wasn't pleasant at all. Like he lost his sanity. Melvin ran out of the room, Marik hot on his tail. He ran towards the kitchen, crashing right into Bakura, who was trying to get Ryou, who now had a knife in his hand, sobbing hysterically.

* * *

He raised it above his arm and Melvin and Bakura watched in fright. He cut right below his shoulder. Not a deep wound. Melvin scrambled to his feet and ran to Ryou, making him drop the knife.

"By the way, GET YOUR INSANE BOYFRIEND!" Melvin shouted to Bakura.

"Wh-!" Bakura started before being knocked off his feet by a charging Marik

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! I GUESS YOU DIDN'T SAY HOW YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE BLOODY MESS, HUH, MELVIN!?" Bakura shouted.

Marik's eyes were red. "Bakura…"

"What is it?"

"Did you flirt?"

"No!"

Marik stared into Bakura's eyes, looking for a lie. He didn't find one, so he went and hugged him instead. "Well I'm glad. But you owe me. A lot."

"Okay. How about I take you out for dinner tonight instead? Dress nicely, wear a full outfit," Bakura replied coolly.

"Okay~ Nicely~" Marik said before him and Bakura went upstairs, oblivious to what was happening between Ryou and Melvin.

* * *

"Ryou, please! Stop!" Melvin was yelling to Ryou, who had picked the knife back up.

**CLIFFHANGER AT A REALLY SAD MOMENT! DUN, DUN DUN! Read on!**


	9. Nooooo! Regret!

**This might be the last chapter for a little while, because I need more ideas. Review some ideas for me!**

Ryou had made another slice beneath the other one. "SIN MEANS SACRIFICE!"

"NO!"

"I MUST!" He said, raising it to his neck.

"RYOU, NO! I LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T! NO! NO! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING GOOD TO ME IN THIS WORLD! Ry…ou…." He said between sobs.

And that was it for Ryou. He slit his own throat, last words being, "This was all for you… Know that I really love you, and I hope you'll be happy in the future," and collapsing to the floor with a thud, blood pouring everywhere and staining the angel's white, soft hair crimson.

"RYOU!" Melvin said, face losing color and eyes losing any sign of life.

He grabbed Ryou in his arms, pulling the lifeless body towards him. Ryou was getting paler and his lips were turning blue. "BAKURA, MARIK! PLEA-PLEASE HELP! RYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…." He cried out, voice cracking.

Melvin looked absolutely broken. He was shaking and crying. "Oh God… oh god…." Marik said, mortified. He felt ready to puke. "What happened…?"

"He understood me! I NEED HIM! I LOVE HIM! RYOU~!" Melvin wailed.

"'Kura, call an ambulance!"

"Okay!" Bakura said.

"I need to check his pulse, Melvin! Set him down!" Marik ordered.

"B-but…"

"NOW! DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD?"

Melvin shook his head and set his lover down. Marik grabbed Ryou's wrist, checking for a pulse. "Its very faint, but he has a pulse."

"They're coming," Bakura said.

"Good."

MARIK POV

As soon as the ambulance arrived, Ryou was taken and Melvin, me, and Bakura went to the waiting room to see if they could save him.

_Ryou…. You were-are- a good friend…. Bakura seems to not care…. _

"I do care! I hope he's not dead…" Bakura said, suddenly breaking my train of thought and answering my thought, too.

"How did you..?" _How did he know what I was thinking? Jerk. Probably just guessed what I was thinking and got it right. Jerk-_

"I'm no jerk. Now go talk to your brother."

_Cool! You can read my mind? Fine, I'll think of you in a hot cat bikini… as a girl… Whoops… wrong fantasy._

Bakura's face turned red. "Y-you imagine Yami in a nurse outfit?!"

"Hehehe, want to see another fantasy?"

"Why not…"

"I've imagined that more than once, my dear," Bakura said to me, smirking.

_Yeah, I would find it hot if you were all tied up like that, me looking down at you…._

"Next one?"

"Pet me~ Yes~ Pet me~" Bakura said, bending down like in the picture and wagging his butt at me.

I became red as a tomato and sent him another picture.

"Me as a female in a tiger outfit?" He questioned. "Hmm… yes~"

"Weirdo."

A nurse walked in. Melvin rushed up to her, still crying. "Is he okay!? Please… is Ryou ok-okay…?"

The nurse's face twisted into one of pity and sadness. "We tried to save him, but I'm sorry…"

"NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING~" Melvin screamed, trying to fight reality.

Me and Bakura rushed up and grabbed him before he could cause any damage. "But he left one note…" She said, handing it to us.

Melvin opened his quickly and dropped to the floor, crying harder. "NO! ITS NOT TRUE!" He shouted.

"What?" I said, picking up the note. My eyes grew wide at what it said.

* * *

"Dear Melvin-San,

I know we've been dating for a while now, but... how do I say this? I just... I like Marik! Yeah, I do love you and all. And if you're reading this, I'm dead. Hahahahahaha... I don't want you anymore. Its not something you did, though. Its what you _didn't_ do. You never took me anywhere or did anything special for me...So killing myself was the answer. *teardrop on paper* sorry... pardon the teardrop. I... *teardrop* They keep falling.

Pleas don't be sad when I die. I'm not even sure if I wanted to date you anymore. You're insane! Yes, I said it. You are horribly screwed up in the head. I don't like you. Go away! Don't try to save my life, because the first thing I want to see is heaven, not you- *teardrop* you MONSTER!"

**~Ryou**

_You may already have stopped reading my message and won't read this, but this letter was a lie! I love you with all my heart. But I had to die, my love. Bye, Mariku Ishtar._

* * *

"Wait… Mel… at the bottom it says the letter was a lie. That he loves you and always will."

Melvin wiped his eyes. "I can save him."

"What?"

"I can save him!"

"Melvin…"

But he was off and into the room Ryou was in.

* * *

MELVIN POV

My heart was racing. I had learned a spell for this. But… I don't know. It may not work. Wait…. I need a human sacrifice. "MARIK!" I yelled. "CALL THE PHARAOH!"

* * *

No POV

And when the Pharaoh arrived, I got to work. He didn't know what was going on. "Yami, can you put your hand on Ryou's shoulder? And one on my Millennium Rod?"

"Yeah, sure. Will you explain to me what is going on?"

"Not yet. When its over…" Melvin lied.

"Okay."

And I began chanting the spell. Yami was screaming in pain. "What are you- AAAAAAH!"

And Yami was no more. He disappeared. Poor Yugi. But Ryou regained color. "M-Melvin-San…"

"Bunny! I'm so sorry… I'll do anything for you! Anything! Just ask! Dinners, expensive gifts..-" Melvin said, hugging Ryou tightly.

Ryou hugged back, with a sad look on his face. "How… am I alive?"

"I revived you!"

"How?"

"A spell."

"Okay… but why? Didn't you get my let-*sob*-ter?" He asked, crying now.

"I read the fine print."

Ryou smiled. Marik rushed in, breaking the moment. "HE'S ALIVE! GET THE FRIG IN HERE, BAKOOOOOOOOOOORA!" Marik said.

"Ryou!" Bakura said, going over to hug his brother. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Yeah, It's a long story…."

"Summarize."

"I crashed into Akiefa and he said to either kill myself or he would murder all of my friends. Set and Isis were against his threat and tried to stop him, but Akiefa had… friends. King, Thief, and Demon. They wanted Marik. They all were so scary looking. They looked..strange."

"Compared to me, Marik, and Melvin, they're nothing. They won't be able to steal him," Bakura said proudly.

"No, you don't understand, they _want _Marik. Akiefa wants to… *cough, cough*"

"Huh? What does he want to do to me?" Marik asked, oblivious to what Ryou was coughing about.

"Oh Marik-sama~" Bakura said sweetly.

Marik looked over an grew red in the face. Almost having a nosebleed.

"They want to mate you with Akiefa. But you won't cause you love me, right?" Bakura fake sobbed.

**Hahaha. Bakura's a weirdo. But what if Ryou had stayed dead?! When I wrote that, I was so sad I built a Ryou shrine in my room. Then my sister threw all the stuff away. I was so sad, I just had to save him~!**


End file.
